2019 Sandantic hurricane season
The 2019 Sandantic hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Sandantic Ocean. It is the first Sandantic hurricane season on record, with the SHMC taking control of the basin. This season runs from May 1 to December 1. The first storm, Alyssa, formed on May 10. Seasonal forecasts On March 1, 2019, the SHMC made their predictions ahead of the season, calling for 20 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. On May 3, 2019, however, the SHMC made another prediction for this season calling for 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. On May 13, 2019, the HLMA released their predictions, calling for 14-18 named storms, 7-10 hurricanes, and 3-5 major hurricanes. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:01/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2019 till:14/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alyssa (TS)" from:18/05/2019 till:29/05/2019 color:C1 text:"Bridget (C1)" from:19/06/2019 till:23/06/2019 color:TS text:"Caspar (TS)" from:12/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Darcey (C4)" from:14/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Elise (C2)" from:10/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Francis (C1)" from:15/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:TS text:"Gina (TS)" from:20/08/2019 till:22/08/2019 color:TD text:"08S (TD)" from:27/08/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Heather (C4)" from:31/08/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:TS text:"Isaiah (TS)" barset:break from:03/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Jackie (C5)" from:08/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Kira (C2)" from:12/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Lance (C5)" from:18/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:TS text:"Molly (TS)" from:19/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:TS text:"Nadia (TS)" from:23/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:02/10/2019 till:11/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Oliver (C4)" from:27/09/2019 till:03/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Perla (C1)" from:09/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Ruth (C1)" from:11/10/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:TS text:"Seamus (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Outlooks, Advisories and Forecasts Tropical Weather Outlook Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center 1000 PM MST Tue Oct 15, 2019 For the Sandantic Ocean, including the Gulf of Manana and Rajaha: The Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center is currently issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Ruth, located north-northwest of Neaout. 1. A tropical low is situated a hundred miles west of Neaout, going northwest at roughly 7 mph (11 km/h). Some gradual development is possible for the next 7 days over relatively favorable conditions currently surrounding the storm. * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...10 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...moderate...30 percent. ~Forecaster Sandy FORECASTS TROPICAL DEPRESSION RUTH INIT 16/0500Z 25 KT 30 MPH 12H 16/1200Z 20 KT 25 MPH...POST-TROP/REMNANTS 24H 17/0000Z 15 KT 20 MPH...POST-TROP/REMNANTS 36H 17/1200Z...DISSIPATED Systems Tropical Storm Alyssa A tropical low formed in the open Sandantic on May 1, heading towards the Isle of Etri. It rapidly organized and developed into a tropical depression on May 10. It strengthened into a tropical storm on May 11, earning the name Alyssa. Then, it reached its peak intensity the next day, with winds up to 50 mph (85 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 996 mbar. At the same time, it made landfall in the Isle of Etri, 50 mi (80 km) west of the city of Thamenew. It then weakened back into a tropical depression on May 13 due to cooler waters. On the next day, Alyssa transitioned into a extratropical cyclone. 2 deaths from the Isle of Etri have been reported after the storm had struck. The total damage in the country is reported to be about $850 thousand (USD). TCR update: 45 mph -> 50 mph 997 mbar -> 996 mbar Duration unchanged; 1 more TS dot added to track. ACE: 0.895 units Hurricane Bridget Tropical Storm Caspar TCR update: 40 mph -> 45 mph Pressure stays the same 2 TS dots added; duration stays the same ACE: 1.055 units Hurricane Darcey A tropical wave was first noted over De Caloupe Republic in early-July, moving rapidly toward the ocean. The SHMC then gave it a low chance of forming for the next few days. It gradually organized, it’s well-organized convection appearing on the storm. The SHMC gave it a high chance of forming on July 11. An Air Force Reconnaissance Flight reported gale-force winds more than halfway around the center of the system and it had defined a center of circulation, therefore the system was designated as 04S. The tropical depression eventually intensified into a TS on July 12, earning the name Darcey. Two days later, it intensified into a hurricane, the second one of the season. The hurricane soon slowed down intensification, due to some dry air interacting with the storm. That didn’t stop it from intensifying into a major hurricane on July 17, the first one of the season. Darcey continued to slow down its intensification even more, taking about 66 hours for it to become a Category 4 hurricane on July 20. It reached its peak intensity early the next day, with maximum sustained winds of 140 mph (220 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 953 mbar. Darcey then encountered an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening back to a Category 3 hurricane on July 22. Unfortunately for the storm, it never restrengthened after its peak due to increasing wind shear, and weakened below major hurricane status on July 23. While approaching the country of Shallmaar, it weakened to a tropical storm on July 25 before making landfall a few hours later. It slowly abated inland, weakening to a tropical depression early on July 26 before degenerating to a remnant low later that day. Darcey inflicted about $295 million (USD) and caused 7 deaths from Shallmaar alone. Hurricane Elise Hurricane Francis Tropical Storm Gina TCR update: Wind speeds stay the same 994 mb -> 993 mb 1 TS dot added; duration stays the same ACE: 2.12 units Tropical Depression 08S TCR update: Intensity stays the same Duration stays the same Hurricane Heather Tropical Storm Isaiah Hurricane Jackie A tropical wave formed over De Calope Republic on August 26, emerging off from land early the next day. The wave was first monitored by the Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center on August 28, when the wave was given a 20 percent chance of formation for the next 5 days at that time. The disturbance steadily organized and thunderstorm activity increased over very warm waters and low wind shear. On September 3 at 7:00 pm MST, the well-organized storm developed as Tropical Depression 11S, situated hundreds of miles southeast of Neaout. The storm continued its organization as it progressed west, and it intensified into a tropical storm a day later, at which time it was assigned the name Jackie by the SHMC. Hurricane Kira Hurricane Lance Tropical Storm Molly Tropical Storm Nadia Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Perla Hurricane Ruth |gusts= |pressure= |movement=NE at }} Tropical Storm Seamus Storm names The following list of names are given to tropical cyclones during 2019. Those names are submitted by the Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center and it goes in girl-girl-boy order. If the list is exhausted, then the Greeks will be used. Season effects Category:Live Seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:Fictional basins